Plastic adapters for connection of broom handles to broom heads, etc., have been found to be apt to break by reason of the fact that it has been the purpose of the manufacturer of these devices to provide a connection as rigid as possible between the broom handle and the head. This results in fracture of the adapter because of the fact that there is very little give in the adapter between the end of the broom handle and the broom head, and therefore if a reasonably powerful twisting or bending action is applied to the broom handle there is nothing for the adapter to do but crack and eventually break.
It is the purpose of the present invention to provide a more flexible connection using little if any more material and to provide for a longer life of the plastic adapter.